Du hörst von mir
by ShiKahr
Summary: Spock trifft eine Entscheidung... Sequel zu "Wo du hingehörst".


**Du hörst von mir**

_Sequel: "Wo du hingehörst", ausgehend vom "Unhappy-End"_

* * *

"NEIN!", schrie Kirk und seine Stimme überschlug sich. Entsetzt rannte er auf den Mann zu, aus dessen Phaser sich der Schuss gelöst hatte. "NEIN! Sie verdammter Idiot! Was tun Sie denn da?", heulte er auf und spürte, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte. Hart schlug er dem Mann den Phaser aus der Hand. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. "Sie Idiot!", stöhnte er mit Tränenerstickter Stimme, während er nach Spock griff und langsam mit ihm auf die Knie sank.

"Captain ...", begann der Mann, der geschossen hatte, entschlossen die Wahrheit zu wissen. "Ich habe es getan, um das Schiff und seine Besatzung zu schützen."

"Was reden Sie denn da, Mann? Das ist der Erste Offizier, Carlson!", schrie Kirk ihn nun wütend an. "Spock!"

Tränen verschleierten ihm den Blick, als er beobachtete wie der Vulkanier in seinen Armen immer mehr in sich zusammensackte. Zwei Sicherheitsleute kamen angerannt und richteten ihre Phaser auf Carlson, der sich nicht rührte und apathisch auf Spock und Kirk hinabsah. Jim sah den Lieutenant mit einer Mischung aus Zorn, Unglaube und Verzweiflung an, gab dann den Sicherheitsleuten den wortlosen Befehl, den Mann in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Ersten Offizier zu.

"Nein ... bitte ... Spock", flüsterte Kirk und wiegte seinen, sich vor Schmerzen krümmenden, Freund im Arm. Wie in Trance verließen die Worte seinen Mund. "Wir brauchen einen Arzt ... jemand holt einen Arzt ..." Als niemand reagierte, schrie er den erstbesten Offizier an, der ihm ins Blickfeld geriet: "Rufen Sie Dr. McCoy." Und als der nicht gleich reagierte, setzte er panisch nach "SOFORT!"

Der Vulkanier sah ihn aus trüben Augen an, hielt sich mit seiner rechten Hand eine Stelle unterhalb der linken Rippe aus der grünes Blut durch sein Uniformhemd sickerte und atmete schwer.

"Jim ...", flehte er leise und griff mit seiner freien Hand verkrampft nach Kirks Arm.

"Nicht bewegen, T-- ... Spock."

Beinahe wäre ihm das Wort herausgerutscht, welches er nicht mehr das Recht hatte zu sagen. Und er spürte wieder den Schmerz. Sollte er ihn nun auch noch so verlieren? Nein!

"Captain ...", röchelte der Vulkanier. "Ich werde es nicht schaffen, er hat mein Herz gestreift."

"Spock, bitte sag sowas nicht. Du wirst nicht sterben!" beschwor Kirk ihn. "Du darfst nicht sterben! Ich werde dich so nicht verlieren. Bleib bei mir. Verlass mich nicht." Er wusste nicht, ob er immer noch nur das Überleben Spocks meinte, oder ob es auch ein Flehen war, die Beziehung nicht zu verlieren. "... bitte halt durch ..."

Spock sah ihn an und ein gequältes Lächeln umspielte Jims Lippen. Er wollte ihm so gern sagen, dass er ihn liebte, doch er konnte es nicht. Sie waren nicht allein. Seit Carlson auf Spock geschossen hatte, herrschte ein reges Treiben um sie herum. Und Jim hatte auch kein Recht mehr, diesen Ausdruck seiner Gefühle dem Vulkanier gegenüber zu äußern. Er hasste was passiert war. Er hasste sich. Er schloss seine Augen und küsste Spock in Gedanken. Das konnte ihm niemand versagen.

Kirk sah auf. Noch immer war kein medizinisches Personal da.

"Wo ist Dr. McCoy? Warum ist er noch nicht hier?", fragte er genervt, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Alle standen wie in Trance um sie herum und starrten auf Spock. "WO IST McCOY?!", schrie er nun zornig. Noch während er sprach, zog er seinen Kommunikator hervor, öffnete ihn und rief die 'Enterprise'.

"Kirk an Dr. McCoy!", sprach er in einem harten Ton in seinen Kommunikator. Sofort hörte er die Stimme des Arztes.

"McCoy hier, was ist los Jim?"

"Pille, komm her. Schnell ... Spock ..." Ihm versagten die Worte.

"Was ist passiert?", kam die Stimme des Bordarztes nun besorgt aus dem elektronischen Geräts.

"Spock wurde niedergeschossen. Er sagt, dass sein Herz gestreift wurde. Er wird sterben, wenn er nicht sofort medizinische Hilfe bekommt. Bitte komm runter. Sofort!" Seine Worte hörten sich fast flehend an. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, klappte er seinen Kommunikator wieder zu.

Carlson hatte den Ersten Offizier niedergeschossen und behauptet, es sei zum Wohl der Besatzung und des Schiffes passiert. Wie konnte Spock dem Schiff gefährlich sein? Es war doch im Prinzip auch sein Schiff, es war sein zu Hause, die Besatzung seine Familie. Kirk konnte sich nicht erklären, was da eigentlich gerade passiert war. Es ging so schnell, dass er nichts mehr tun konnte, außer auf die Folgen zu reagieren, doch auch das war zu wenig. Er hasste sich. Er hatte nicht verhindern können, was passiert war. Er hatte nicht verhindert, was er hätte verhindern können.

_'Spock ...'_ schrie Kirks Geist so laut er konnte und schluckte hart.

Als er sich endlich gefangen hatte, riss er einen Fetzen von seinem Uniformhemd und wollte gerade Spocks Wunde notdürftig versorgen, als er das bekannte Surren des Transporters hörte und einige Schritte von ihm entfernt drei Personen materialisierten. McCoy kam in Begleitung von Schwester Chapel und Dr. M'Benga auf ihn zu. Der Schwester entfuhr ein leises Geräusch des Entsetzens, als sie den Captain am Boden sitzen sah, der den schwerverletzten Spock im Arm hielt.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte McCoy noch bevor er sich zu ihm gekniet hatte.

"Er wurde angeschossen ...", nuschelte Kirk, ohne seinen Blick von Spock abzuwenden, "... von Carlson."

Ruckartig sah Pille zu ihm auf.

"Was ist denn in den gefahren. Ist er völlig von Sinnen? Er hätte ihn töten können." McCoy schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf während er sein Untersuchung durchführte.

"Er meinte, es sei zum Wohl des Schiffes gewesen ..."

"Was ist denn das für ein Blödsinn? Jim, auch wenn ich mit deinem Vulkanier nicht immer einer Meinung bin, aber zum Wohl des Schiffes ist er, wenn er auf der Brücke ist ... an deiner Seite."

Pille blickte Kirk kurz an und sah, dass das die Situation für Jim jetzt auch nicht verbessern würde. Also beendete er ohne weiteres Wort seine Untersuchung. Erst als er fertig war, wandte er sich wieder Kirk zu.

"Seine Lebenszeichen sind schwach, aber er wird es schaffen. Er ist ein harter Bursche und hat schon anderes überlebt." Er sah die traurigen, tränengeröteten Augen Jims als er hinzufügte. "Wir bringen ihn erst mal aufs Schiff, dort haben wir die besseren Instrumente."

Jim nickte unmerklich und ließ den Vulkanier nur widerwillig aus seinem Arm.

Schwester Chapel verabreichte Spock ein stabilisierendes Medikament und strich ihm besorgt, ja beinahe zärtlich über die Stirn. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es niemand merken würde, aber als die aufsah, blickte sie Kirk direkt in die Augen. Verunsichert verzog sie ihren Mund zu so etwas wie einem Lächeln und stand auf. M'Benga, der den Transport vorbereitete, kam zu ihr und gab ihr Anweisung, die sie erleichtert ausführte. Die beiden Ärzte hoben den bewusstlosen Vulkanier vorsichtig auf die mitgebrachte Trage. Kirk beobachtete sie dabei und ließ Spock dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er fühlte wie seine Kraft ihn verließ und ihm Tränen den Blick verschleierten. Doch er wusste, dass das jetzt nicht der richtige Moment war, seine Fassung zu verlieren. Also schluckte er seine Tränen mühsam hinunter und konzentrierte sich auf seine Rolle des starken Captains, der gerade jetzt für seine Crew wichtig war.

Das medizinische Team machte sich zum hochbeamen bereit. McCoy holte gerade seinen Kommunikator hervor, als er Kirks Blick auffing, der zwischen ihm und Spock hin und her wanderte. Seine Augen fragend, doch er konnte nicht sprechen.

"Jim." McCoy verstand Kirks wortlose Blicke. "Er wird nicht sterben. Dazu ist er viel zu stur." Er versuchte ein Lächeln, das aber nur zum Abbild einer Grimasse wurde. Dann setzte er hinzu: "Du kannst ihn sehen, solange und so oft du willst, sobald wir mit der Operation fertig sind."

Kirk nickte und sah zu, wie die Drei mit seinem verletzten Offizier schließlich entmaterialisierten. Gedankenverloren hob er Carlsons Phaser auf, der vor ihm im staubigen Boden lag und erkannte mit Entsetzen, dass er auf töten eingestellt war.

Jim war sofort in die Krankenstation gekommen, nachdem Pille ihm Bescheid gegeben hatte, dass die Operation beendet und erfolgreich gewesen war. Nun saß er neben Spocks Bett und sah ihn an. Zögerlich nahm er die Hand des Vulkaniers und strich ihm gedankenverloren mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. Er betrachtete die langen schlanken Finger, die leblos wirkten. Er musste schlucken, da ihm die Tränen schon wieder unkontrolliert in die Augen stiegen. Langsam senkte Kirk seinen Kopf auf die in seiner liegenden Hand Spocks.

_Ihm fielen Gespräche mit Pille ein. Der Arzt war als engste Vertrauensperson der Erste zu dem er ging, wenn er Sorgen hatte. So auch in diesem Fall. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Verlangen gespürt, das er sich nicht erklären konnte; Eifersucht, die er nicht verstand; das Gefühl der Unvollständigkeit, wenn er allein Dienst tat. Unvollständigkeit. Eifersucht. Verlangen. Spock. Er liebte die Ausgeglichenheit und die rationale Zurückhaltung des Vulkaniers. Die schier unendliche Gelassenheit Spocks. So schien es jedenfalls. Es dauerte lange, ehe er erkannte, was Spock wirklich für ihn bedeutete. Und es dauerte noch einmal so lange, ehe er sich darüber klar wurde, was das für ihn und seine Beziehung zu seinem vulkanischen Freund bedeutete._

_Pille war amüsiert darüber, dass er ihm das Offensichtliche erklären musste; dass Jim sich verliebt hatte. Er fühlte sich wie bei seiner ersten Liebe an der Akademie. Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch waren kaum unter Kontrolle zu bringen, seine Hormone spielten verrückt. Erst seine Angst von Spock eine Abfuhr zu bekommen, bremste ihn in seiner Euphorie und brachte ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Er hatte fast täglich bei Pille in der Krankenstation gesessen und von Spock geschwärmt, als hätte er ihn gerade erst kennengelernt. Alles war außergewöhnlich und unfassbar, bis Pille ihm immer wieder geraten hatte, das Risiko einzugehen. Und dann, als sie einmal allein waren, hatten sie das Gespräch in dem er es ihm gesagt hatte. Spock hatte ausgesprochen gefasst reagiert und für Jim überraschenderweise die Gefühle erwidert. Es war so unwirklich._

_Spock hatte ihm erklärt, dass er nie in Erwägung gezogen hatte, seinen Gefühlen, die er als unwichtig wenn nicht sogar als nicht vorhanden abstrafte, nachzugeben und eine Intensivierung der Freundschaft für ihn außer Frage stand. Er hatte von Seelenverwandtschaft gesprochen, die er seit ihrer ersten Begegnung spürte. Er dachte an all das und es schien ihm plötzlich viel unkomplizierter als es in der Realität gewesen war. Alles war so anders und blieb alles gleich, nur dass sie ihre Gefühle, die sie in ihren Blicken und Worten trugen nun nicht mehr voreinander verstecken mussten. Es war als hätten sie einen schwierigen Bereich abgehakt und ihren inneren Frieden wiedergefunden. Doch es hatte noch lange gedauert, ehe ihre Beziehung sich wirklich entwickelte._

_Und nun? Nun war alles vorbei. Kaputt. Doch wer trug Schuld? Spock? Er selbst? Beide? Keiner? Was war passiert. Jim spürte noch immer diese Verbundenheit. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne Spock an seiner Seite nicht vorstellen. Und er wollte es auch nicht. Er würde kämpfen und wenn es das Letzte wäre, was er tun würde..._

Tränen lösten sich heimlich, liefen über seine Nase und tropften auf Spocks Hand.

_'Wieso habe ich diese Beziehung so aufs Spiel gesetzt? Wofür? Für meine egoistischen Bedürfnisse, die Spock nicht nachvollziehen konnte, weil er andere Prioritäten hatte? Warum habe ich nicht auf Pille gehört? Wieso bin ich zu Susan gegangen, obwohl es eigentlich Spock war, dessen Nähe ich wollte? Wieso? Wieso bin ich so ein verdammter Idiot?'_

Immer und immer wieder gingen ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er hasste sich für seine Schwäche. Er gab sich allein die Schuld für das Scheitern, obwohl Spock selbst ebenfalls Schuld daran einräumte. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben wahrscheinlich seinen Mangel an Gefühlswärme verfluchte, wenn er dazu überhaupt fähig war, und gern alles anders gemacht hätte. Doch für Spock war das nun zu spät, es wäre ein Kampf um verdorbene Früchte, wie er sich auszudrücken pflegte.

_'Aber Spock trifft keine Schuld'_ schrie Kirk fast in Gedanken. _'Ich habe ihn betrogen, nicht er mich! Ich habe ihn angeschrien, nicht er mich! Ich habe Dinge von ihm verlangt, die er nicht geben konnte, was er niemals von mir gefordert hatte! Ich wusste das alles und habe trotzdem getan, was ich getan habe...' _Er krallte sich an Spocks Hand, die noch immer bewegungslos auf dem Bett lag.

Irgendwann war Jim eingedöst. Er wollte nicht zurück in sein Quartier gehen, in dem es kalt und leer war. Er würde diese Leere und Kälte noch lange genug spüren, dessen war er sich sicher. Er wollte hier sein, hier wo er hingehörte, bei Spock. Er wollte ihn halten, ihn spüren und da sein, wenn er aufwachte. Spock sollte sehen, dass es für Jim nichts Wichtigeres gab. Er hoffte, dass kein Notruf hereinkam, der seine Anwesenheit auf der Brücke verlangte. Solange wusste er das Schiff bei Scotty in guten Händen.

Jim öffnete verschlafen die Augen und als er den Blick hob, sah er, dass Spocks Kopf zur Seite gewandt war, so als hätte er ihn angesehen. Er war also nicht mehr in Heiltrance, sondern schlief. Das beruhigte Jim sehr und er dankte Pille und M'Benga für ihre Fähigkeiten. Nun war er nur noch glücklich, hier zu sitzen und Spock beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Zu sehen, wie sein Partner sich von seiner Verletzung erholte. _'Sein Partner?'_ Es war alles so unklar, so verschwommen und so falsch, wie es momentan war. Seit der Sache mit Susan. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, das wusste er nun, ein Riesenfehler, aber es war nicht mehr zu ändern.

_Jim war am Tag nach seiner Entscheidung noch einmal zu Susan gegangen und hatte versucht, ihr zu erklären was in ihm vorging. Er hatte versucht, ihr zu erklären, dass er Spock liebte, dass er sie aber nicht benutzt hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie schlecht von ihm dachte. Er war so bemüht, dass er kaum die richtigen Worte fand, dass es beinahe wieder zu einem Streit gekommen wäre. Er hatte sich entschuldigt und sie um Vergebung gebeten. Er hatte sie nicht verletzen wollen, er hatte nur Liebe und Zuneigung gesucht. Und er hatte sie bei ihr gefunden. Sie war sehr traurig gewesen, aber sie hatte ihn verstanden. Seit dem Moment, da sie von Jims Beziehung zu Spock erfahren hatte, war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass sie niemals zwischen sie kommen konnte. Spock liebte den Captain so sehr, dass sein Besitzanspruch beinahe greifbar war. So wagte auch niemand einen Versuch, die Beiden zu entzweien. Nach dem Gespräch waren Susan und Jim sich in die Arme gefallen und hatten geweint. Ein letzter flüchtiger Kuss und ein trauriger Blick beendete die Affäre zwischen ihnen. Jim wusste nicht, ob und wie es mit ihm und Spock weitergehen würde, aber er wusste, er würde nichts unversucht lassen._

Jims Gedanken an Susan wurden verdrängt von Gedanken an Spock, wie der Vulkanier seine Hand hielt, wie er ihm erklärte, was '_T'hy'la_' bedeutete. Jim gab dem Schmerz in seinem Herzen und in seinem Hals nach und weinte. Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr so viel geweint, aber es war ihm egal. Er war auch nur ein Mensch. _Warum musste es so enden?_

"Jim ...", hörte Kirk es leise neben sich. Überrascht hob er den Kopf und wischte seine Tränen fort. Spock war aufgewacht – endlich.

Nachdem Spock die Krankenstation verlassen konnte, kehrte er in sein Quartier zurück und genoss die Ruhe und Einsamkeit, die ihn dort empfing. Er hatte Jims Anwesenheit die ganze Zeit über gespürt, seit dem Moment, als er die Krankstation betreten hatte. Er hatte seine Berührungen gespürt. Und er hatte dessen Gedanken empfangen. Er wollte es nicht, doch er war zu schwach, sich dagegen abzuschirmen. Das alles machte seine Entscheidung, die er vor dem Angriff für sich getroffen hatte, nicht leichter. Er liebte Jim und er wusste Jim liebte ihn. Und doch wollte er ihm nicht im Weg sein. Er wollte nicht, dass Jim sich seinetwegen in eine Abhängigkeit begab, hinter der er nicht vollends stand.

Spock spürte, dass Jim mit ihrer Beziehung überfordert war. Und er spürte, dass Jim nicht geben konnte, was Spock wollte. Jim war ein Einzelgänger, ein Mann, der sich nicht gern unterordnete, der sich nicht band und der nicht nachgab. Spock musste innerlich lächeln, denn eigentlich musste das mit ihnen schief gehen, denn sie waren sich so ähnlich. Auch er war ein Einzelgänger – außer wenn es um Jim ging. Auch er war ein Mann, der sich nicht gern unterordnete – außer wenn es um Jim ging. Auch er wollte sich nicht binden – außer wenn es um Jim ging. Und auch er war niemand, der nachgeben konnte – außer wenn es um Jim ging.

_'Jim ... warum?'_ rief er in Gedanken und sofort spürte er das Flirren, mit dem Jims Ängste, seine Liebe und eine unendliche Einsamkeit, mitschwangen. Soviel Liebe, dass Spock unwillkürlich schluckte und trotzdem blieb er hart. Sein Entschluss stand fest – er würde die 'Enterprise' verlassen...

Sie hatten ein langes Gespräch, in dem Jim immer wieder betonte, dass Spock für ihn mehr als nur 'sein Vulkanier' war. Er war immer da, immer. Jim betonte, dass er nichts anderes wollte, als dass Spock bei ihm blieb. Für Spock war es das emotionalste Gespräch, das er je mit Jim geführt hatte, seit ... seit es vorbei war. Spock hatte die Worte gesagt, die Jim so lange hatte hören wollen, aber nicht weil er ihm damit einen Gefallen tun wollte, sondern weil er es in diesem Moment als richtig und wichtig empfand. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit seiner Liebe zu Jim noch Ausdruck zu verleihen. Berührungen waren auf ein Minimum zurückgegangen. Beide wussten nicht, wie weit sie gehen durften. Die Situation war verrückt, es war als trenne sie eine unsichtbare Wand, die sie überwinden wollten, aber nicht konnten. Schließlich hatte Spock Jim von seinen Plänen berichtet, die 'Enterprise' und auch die Sternenflotte zu verlassen, um zum Vulkan zurückzugehen, wo er sich entschieden hatte, das Kolinahr abzulegen. Jim war entsetzt gewesen und sprachlos. Sie hatten lange geschwiegen, ehe Jim das Gespräch mit einer einfachen Frage beendete.

"Lohnt sich der Kampf?"

"Er lohnt sich immer, Jim."

Jim sah dem Vulkanier in die Augen, hoffend, dass er klar machen konnte, was diese Frage für ihn bedeutete, doch sie sahen sich nur schweigend an. Spock ging langsam auf Jim zu und blieb sehr nah vor ihm stehen, so dass er die Hitze spürte, die Spocks Körper ausstrahlte. Er nahm den Zimtgeruch war, der so eigen für Spock war und das einzige was er jetzt wollte, war ihn in den Arm nehmen, ihn küssen und ... ihn lieben. Sie sahen sich an, doch keiner machte den ersten Schritt.

Dann warf Spock ihm die Entscheidung zurück, indem er sagte: "Jim, wenn es dir das Wert ist, dann kämpfe und du wirst sehen, dass es sich lohnt."

_'Was soll das bedeuten, Spock?'_ fragte Jim ohne Worte.

_'Du wirst es wissen, wenn es soweit ist.'_ gab Spock ebenso wortlos zurück.

Jim verharrte einen Moment, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass Spock noch etwas sagen wollte, doch als nichts kam, ging er zur Tür. Er wandte sich noch einmal um und sagte voller Überzeugung: "Dann werde ich kämpfen, Spock. Denn du bist meine Welt, mein Leben ... alles woran ich denke, alles wovon ich träume und alles was ich ... will." Spocks trauriger Blick entließ ihn, nicht ohne ihm ein in Gedanken gehauchtes '_Danke, T-- ... mein Freund_', mitzuschicken.

Als Spock wieder allein war, lief er gedankenverloren in seinem Quartier auf und ab. _Was sollte er tun? Was war richtig, was war falsch?_ Er trug seine persönlichen Dinge zusammen. Außer einiger Auszeichnungen, die er erhalten hatte und seiner Robe ließ er alles andere auf dem Schiff. So verließ er es nicht wirklich, redete er sich ein. Seine Entscheidung nach Vulkan zu gehen, war wahrlich nicht einfach für ihn gewesen. Aber er hatte so entschieden. Er wollte Jim nicht im Weg sein, was immer er auch vorhatte.

_Bereute er seinen Entschluss etwa? Doch eine Entscheidung zu bereuen ist nicht logisch. Sie wurde durch abwägen der Vor- und Nachteile einer Situation getroffen und sie zu revidieren würde von Unentschlossenheit zeugen. Doch ist es so einfach? Kann man an einem Entschluss festhalten, der aufgrund einer Situation getroffen wurde, die nicht mehr aktuell war? Musste man für eine endgültige Entscheidung nicht die neusten Erkenntnisse nutzen, um richtig zu entscheiden? War seine Entscheidung immer noch die Richtige? Sollte er vielleicht doch bleiben? Waren Jims Worte nicht Wert zu bleiben?_

Das unmerkliche Rucken seines Kopfes kennzeichnete das Ende seiner Überlegungen.

Zwei Tage später, als die 'Enterprise' Starbase Fünf erreichte, verließ Spock das Schiff.

Die letzten Worte die Jim zu Spock sagte, waren: "Du hörst von mir..."

Ende


End file.
